


Not so bad

by ohboromir



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, child hood, guest starring the parents, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboromir/pseuds/ohboromir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anon. Young Galadriel/Aredhel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so bad

Irissë had not been pleased to discover she had to stay with her Uncle, while her elder brothers went one some silly bonding trip with the sons of Fëanáro. It wasn’t fair, she could do anything her brothers could, just as well. Her Atya had told her it was because she didn’t need to go, she got along fine with her cousins. But Irissë was certain it was because she was still an elfling, more than a few years shy of her majority.She sighed. While she loved her fair-haired uncle, and his own children, Alqualondë, where he and his telerin wife dwelt, was boring. There no trees to climb, animals to hunt. Only sea and sand. Boring. His sons were boring too. Finrod was too old to be of any fun, and Aegnor and Angrod were quite frankly annoying.

Artanis was a bit of mystery. Irissë didn’t know very much about the little blonde princess, having only met the girl once when she was only a baby in her mother’s arms. 

“Atya! Atya!” a child’s voice called, “Uncle Nolo is here!”

Arafinwë’s laughed, greeting his elder brother with a warm embrace. As the two talked, Irissë noticed the elfling that peered out from behind her father’s leg. She had long hair, of silver-gold and a bright smile. Out of all Finarfin’s children, she resembled her mother, Eärwen of the Teleri, most.

“Hello!” the elfling said, “My name is Artanis! You’re Irissë, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” the dark haired elleth answered, a small smile spreading over her lips. Something about the gleaming sparkle in Artanis’ blue eyes made Irissë think that would get along very well indeed.

“Why don’t you and Irissë go and play, Nerwen?” Eärwen suggested, having come to free her husband’s leg from the grip of their youngest. 

“Yes, Ammë!” Artanis giggled, and grabbed her cousin’s hand, pulling the other elf away. “Come with me, Irissë! We can go diving!”

“Just be careful, Nerwen!” Eärwen’s laughing voice called after them.

Artanis lead the other elf to a small cliff. Not very high to an adult elf, but to the small elflings, it was quite a sight. Some telerin elflings, all boys, were taking turns jumping into the sea below.

“Artanis! Come join us!” they called, waving their princess over. She laughed, rushing over, and greeting them with a teasing remark. “This is my cousin, Irissë.” she explained, gesturing to the dark haired elf beside her.

“Are you going to jump, Artanis?” one elfling asked.#

“Of course I am.” And with that, Artanis, pulled off her dress, to reveal she was wearing leggings, and what looked like one of her her older brother’s tunics, a tad too big for her.

“Come on, Irissë!” she yelled, leaping gracefully from the cliff and landing with barely a splash. “It’s fun!”

Irissë laughed, and casting aside her cloak and dress, in favour of her ever-present hunting clothes, leapt from the cliff-face, yelling.

She landed with a splash.

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be too bad after all.


End file.
